Suicide at Sunrise
by Crumbs-Not-again
Summary: Oneshot - Draco commits suicide at sunrise...


**_Okay, I do not own the Hp characters...as much as I wish I did...they belong to the wonderful J.K! I am only borrowing, and may return them one day :D_**

**_For those who are curious the bold refers to the song Open your eyes by Snow patrol! amazing song_**

**_

* * *

_**

I stand here, finally. I honestly don't know what's taken me so long. All this time I've spent complaining about the mess that is my life, never having the courage to do anything about it.

_**My bones ache, my skin feels cold, and I'm getting so tired and so old.**_

I know that I won't be missed, how could I be. I have no friends, no allies. Sure I have my so called friends, but what use are they?

_**The anger swells in my guts and I won't feel these slices and cuts.**_

Where were they when my father beat me. Where were they when I was hurting, when I started cutting myself. None of them knew what I was doing, none of them cared enough to notice./I

_**I want so much to open your eyes 'cause I need you to look into mine.**_

As I stand here, contemplating my rather pathetic excuse for I life, I laugh quietly to myself. What if I'd had someone to talk to, what if someone listened to me. A friend. Was that really too much to ask? The only person I'd ever tried to befriend rejected me, and since then I've never reached out to anyone, fearing the same rejection.

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes.**_

Harry sodding Potter. I'd never tell him this of course, but I envy him.

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes.**_

I actually envy that freak. He has it all, friends, fame, the love of the whole fucking world. What do I get? Minions, insults, and a fear generated by my father's name so great that no one ever dares to cross me.

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes.**_

No one has ever tried to see past Malfoy, no one has ever tried to see Draco.

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes.**_

And I've had it. I've had enough. I'm sick of everyone expecting me to be something I'm not. My father expects me to be a death eater, so does half the school…better make that all of it. Everyone expects me to be a heartless bastard, insult the needy and pick on the weak. I'm tired of living up to these expectations.

_**Get up, get out, get away from these liars, 'cause they don't get your soul or your fire.**_

I'm getting out. I left a note, nothing special, and no one but Blaise will ever read it, probably. That's why I addressed it to him, he's the least thick. He'll put the pieces together, and figure out what I'm doing. Maybe he'll come in time to see me jump.

_**Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine, and we'll walk from this dark room for the last time. **_

Is that so selfish of me, to want someone to see this, to want someone to finally understand my pain. I don't think it is. What is selfish is wanting someone to see me die, and leave them with the guilt of knowing that if only they'd come a little sooner, they could have saved me.

_**Every minute from this minute now we can do what we like anywhere.**_

That's me, ever so sadistic. Part of me hopes it'll be Potter. I've heard he likes to roam the halls at all hours of the night. I'd love to see the look on his face, right before I jump.

_**I want so much to open your eyes, 'cause I need you to look into mine.**_

They'll be awake soon. The school. I chose the perfect time. If I jump now it won't be long before someone finds my mangled body at the bottom of the tower. The astronomy tower. Fitting, isn't it? I always loved to look at the stars. I'm named after a constellation you know.

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes.**_

I've spent the night up here, watching the sky. Waiting for the moment when the midnight sky is tainted by the first rays of sunlight. It's the reason I prefer the night sky, all those stars keep each other company.

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes.**_

The sun always seems so lonely, the only thing it has is itself. Just like me. But there's a moment, really early in the morning, when at one end of the sky the stars are dancing, and at the other the sun is rising.

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes.**_

In this brief moment the two meet, and the sun doesn't seem so lonely any more. But the stars disappear eventually, and the sun is left to itself. It seems only fitting that I should die by the light of the one that that sympathises with my solitude.

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes.**_

I've given up waiting. Perhaps Blaise hasn't found my note, perhaps he has and he just doesn't care, perhaps he's glad to get rid of me. No sign of Potter either, never really did expect him to come through for me.

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes.**_

I stand here watching the sunrise. So pretty. No many people see this at Hogwarts, too busy sleeping or panicking about homework and other trivial nonsense.

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes.**_

Ironic isn't it? Even at the end I am still able to appreciate the beauty of life. It almost distracts me for a moment. But I'm not backing down, not now. I keep my robe on, I might get cold on the way down. I do snap my wand though, no ones getting their filthy hands on it.

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes.**_

One last look at the sunrise. Beautiful, yet so deceitful, giving one the hope of a new day. There is no such thing, not for me. Every day is the same as the last, and all the days I've spent here have blurred into one painful, lonely memory. I'll be glad to be rid of it.

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes.**_

As I fall I realise that I had nothing to worry about, I'm not afraid of death. I have no worries anymore. I'm free. I may have had a crappy life, but my death went without a hitch, just the way I planned.

_**All this feels strange and untrue, and I won't waste a minute without you.**_

I'm pretty sure I died with a smile on my face…

* * *

Please please review for me!


End file.
